Proper posture and breathing are generally considered important for health and wellness. Some individuals, such as the injured and individuals suffering from respiratory diseases like asthma, may have trouble breathing efficiently. Insufficiently engaging the diaphragm can result in inefficient breaths that take in too little oxygen and expel too little carbon dioxide. Incorrect posture can lead to long term problems for a body, such as pain in various locations, poor circulation, and fatigue.